marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustin Henderson
Dustin Henderson is a friend of Will Byers, Mike Wheeler, Eleven and Lucas Sinclair who likes anime and comedy movies like Elf and is a science nerd. He is a protagonist of Stranger Things: Chronicles. History Early History Dustin Henderson was born in Detroit Michigan in the year 2007 to Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. When he was five he and his parents moved to Hawkins. After his arrival to Hawkins he started kindergarten when he met Will Byers from Miami and Lucas Sinclair from North Philly. Later on they met a sad and lonely Mike Wheeler who had no friends. When Mike asked to be their friend, Will accepted Mike as a friend as Will bear hugged Mike crying and Dustin with Lucas gave him candy making Mike have a strong friendship with the three. Season 1 The four friends were playing Fortnite together until the power went out. Then they started playing Dungeons and Dragons which they added characters since the game was too old school and confusing for them. After Mike's mom told Mike to go to bed and rest up for the last week of School, everyone left to go home unaware of Will's moving to Miami. Dustin found out that Will vanished as Jim Hopper told them he was on an investigation to find Will after he vanished. Dustin and friends were concerned about Will as Mike was worried. Later on Hopper ordered everyone not to go out after 7pm because at night people could vanish like Will. Dustin found out about Mike leaving after curfew and told Lucas about it in which they decided to check on him only to find him with a girl their age named Eleven. Lucas said Mike should have not gone out to save Eleven because one it was after curfew and two Eleven looks like a psychiatric patent of an asylum. Mike said he will hide her away until the Will thing is over. The kids found out Will was in Miami when he radio messaged we are in southeast Florida chased by the evil guys. The kids went to Miami to find Will and they did. Unfortunately they found him with Henry Byers and The Gang as they were attacked by HYDRA (Fanon). After the attack, Mike and Eleven were kidnapped. Dustin and the others met up with The Avengers (Fanon) who have saved them. They teamed up to save Mike and Eleven and headed to HYDRA HQ, in the docks. After they headed there they found Mike and Eleven in the hands of Loki. Dustin and the others freed Mike and Eleven, but had to deal with Loki, which S.H.E.I.L.D saved them. After saving Mike and Eleven, Dustin and everyone else returned to the apartment with Mike and Eleven. Then William Stryker Jr. with his mercenary army arrived to destroy the group for HYDRA, but S.H.E.I.L.D director Nick Fury (Fanon) had chased them out. Then Stryker's aid Adrian Toomes rated everyone out to HYDRA, unfortunately for Adrian, Dustin and the kids discovered him and gang attacked him. Adrian explained himself to S.H.E.I.L.D as he revealed he adores being a mercenary because it helps him be paid, instead of stealing the money of a rich dixteen year old girl by dating her in which Adrian is 29 years old. Adrian then signaled HYDRA into the boys' apartment and it resulted in Mike and Eleven being seperated from the others. Dustin after this hoped Mike and Eleven return home as the others got a call from Jefferson Davis that he saved Mike and Eleven from certain doom, but HYDRA is chasing them the others except Dustin and Lucas stay back to protect Will, unfortunately Loki with Eli Moskwiz mug Dustin and Lucas and kidnap Will. Dustin and friends arrived to save Will, but were too late when Loki had summoned Chitauri and Demogorgons into the world as they invaded Miami. Dustin with Lucas, Mike and Eleven tried to save Will, but ran into HYDRA agents who were then fighting Snake Eyes (Henry Byers), Ivana Davis, Miles Morales and The Gang. The kids saved Will but were confronted by Loki in which Will and friends stole something called the Teseract and used it to get home. Will unfortunately found out only four can go home and sent of Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Eleven to Hawkins for their safety. Dustin witnessed Will sacrifice his way home for the happiness and safety of the party and Eleven. When he went home with the other kids, they made a memorial for Will, until Mrs. Byers saw them and later on Dustin and friends reunited with their families as Eleven was adopted in third party custody by Mr. And Mrs. Wheeler Season 2 Two years later, Dustin was part of the Middleschooler & Teenager protests against Witney Fordman's appointment as Superintendent of their district by Lionel Luthor, Mayor of Hawkins which was apart of the Smallville colonial opperation upon Hawkins. He was active with Lucas, Mike, Eleven, Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington, Steve's cronies, Robin Buckley, Max Mayfield and Jasmine Pahlavah. Then Norman Osborne possesses everyone with Symbiotes creating The Symbiote Army he intended to create. After that Dustin was with Lucas, Steve, Robin, Max and Steve's cronies as Goblin terrorized Hawkins. Je kept in contact with Eleven and Mike who revealed what's going on. When he heard HYDRA's back, he was shocked and later hortified that Loki could swear revenge. After the return of Nancy, Jim Hopper, Joyce Byers, Mike and Eleven. Nancy, Mike and Eleven lost their parents and ended up getting adopted by Joyce. Season 4 He was unfortunately a Victim of the Snap with his parents, Steve Harrington and Robin Buckly.Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Americans Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Victims of the Snap